


s a l a h

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Love Confessions, Rare Pairings, Rule 63
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Tanaka memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala; memberanikan diri mengintip dengan sebelah mata.Hanya untuk merasa jantungnya copot di tempat saat menyadari bahwa ia telahsalahtembak.





	s a l a h

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! milik Furudate Haruichi.  
> \- Fanfic ini ditulis demi kepentingan hiburan (dan asupan _fangirling_ ) semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil apapun :)
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- _Genderbend_  
>  \- setting waktu anak kelas 3 udah lulus (lagi)

Tanaka menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 

Dihembus perlahan. Kedua tangan dikepalkan. Sorot mata penuh determinasi.

 

_Beranikan dirimu, Ryunosuke! Beranikan dirimu! Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, tahun depan mungkin udah bakal sulit ketemu lagi sama Kanoka ayo beranikan dirimu—!!_

 

Dan Tanaka pun memberanikan dirinya. Ketika ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki mendekat ke tempatnya bersembunyi (di balik salah satu pilar, menunggu seseorang yang sudah janjian dengannya tadi pagi, yakni si gadis pujaan hati), Tanaka segera menampakkan diri dan mengulurkan tangan. Badan dibungkukkan, mata dipejamkan. Dengan volume suara maksimal, ia berteriak, “AKU SUKA KAMU, TOLONG JADILAH PACARKU!”

 

Kemudian hening pun menyeruak.

 

Seseorang tertawa ditahan.

 

Suara perempuan, iya. Namun _bukan_ suara Kanoka, maupun teman Kanoka yang ia lupa siapa namanya.

 

Tanaka memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala; memberanikan diri mengintip dengan sebelah mata.

 

Hanya untuk merasa jantungnya copot di tempat saat menyadari bahwa ia telah _salah_ tembak.

 

Rambutnya hitam—seperti Kanoka. Namun rambut Kanoka dipotong pendek, tidak dibiarkan memanjang dan dikuncir kuda begitu. Mata Kanoka juga tidak sesipit itu. Wajahnya _jelas_ bukan wajah Kanoka—Tanaka tahu betul, bentuk wajah Kanoka tidak mengingatkannya akan seekor rubah begitu!

 

Dan gadis yang baru saja ia tembak itu mengenakan seragam klub voli putri Inarizaki.

 

SMA Inarizaki, saudara-saudara sekalian, yang dijadwalkan melawan SMA Niiyama esok hari.

 

Di belakang gerombolan pemain klub voli putri Inarizaki, Tanaka melihat Kanoka gemetaran dengan wajah pucat.

 

_Oh sial sial sial sial—_

 

“Pemain Karasuno, ‘kan?”

 

Tanaka serasa tercekik mendengar suara itu. Si gadis yang mirip rubah tersenyum— _tersenyum lebar_ —sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Kepalanya dimiringkan; seandainya Tanaka tidak sedang panik karena baru saja membuat kesalahan fatal, mungkin ia akan keceplosan berkomentar kalau gadis ini cantik.

 

“Iya maaf aku barusan salah orang harusnya yang kutembak yang ada di sana itu jadi bisa lupain aja yang barusan—“ adalah apa yang ingin Tanaka katakan dari lubuk hati terdalam. Namun sialnya, karena panik dikombo kebiasaan buruknya saat melihat perempuan cantik (baca: membeku di tempat sambil berkeringat dingin), yang terucap malah, “MaafMbakkokkamucantikbangetmanusiabeneranbukansih—“

 

Gadis berambut pirang (hasil salon?) di sebelah kanan tertawa laknat, sampai terbungkuk memeluk perut.

 

Si gadis dalam balutan jaket merah-hitam terkekeh. “Aku ingat kamu. Tanaka Ryunosuke, kelas tiga, wakil kapten Karasuno.”

 

Ia lalu menjabat tangan Tanaka—yang masih terulur, meski gemetaran hebat.

 

“Suna Rin. Salam kenal, Tanaka-kun. Semoga kita bisa _langgeng_ ke depannya, ya.”

 

(Tanaka mati kutu di tempat)

**Author's Note:**

> tinggal hapus dua kanji terakhir, namanya Suna udah jadi feminin /EH
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
